


错误的任务行动

by LuHuaiDao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuHuaiDao/pseuds/LuHuaiDao
Summary: 康纳被派去伊甸俱乐部作为卧底，而他却被找来的卡姆斯基逮住了。





	错误的任务行动

**Author's Note:**

> 　　卡姆斯基/康纳  
> 　　涉及sp/Daddykink等  
> 　　非常ooc请注意  
> 满足我个人私欲的旧作品

　　  
　　  
　　伊甸园今夜的生意格外红火热闹，不少人都集中在一个展台前，那是一个十分显眼的位置，任何人一进来都能第一时间看到那里正处于那儿，围绕着钢管旋转迈步的仿生人。不少人被这个与伊甸园其他仿生人不同的新来的型号吸引，令人遗憾的则是这位仿生人的出租金高得吓人。  
　　那是相当于租下伊甸园其他仿生人整晚的价钱。来此寻欢作乐的人并没有那般厚实的财力，也没有足够的魄力可以为此一掷千金。不过这并不能阻碍人们的欣赏，他们看着圆台上的男性仿生人，焦糖色的眼睛拥有着迷人的色彩，刻意涂抹上特质唇膏的唇上泛着诱人的浅光。  
　　男性仿生人梳起的棕发有几缕垂在了额前，后颈处点缀的黑痣并不让其显得是去魅力，反而平添了些可爱的意味。他的身上没有紧凑的肌肉，但匀称的身材和偏白修长的双腿仍旧夺人目光，绷紧的纯黑色内裤很好的勾勒出了仿生人臀部挺翘的线条。  
　　他的双腿交叉夹着金属的长杆，在场不少人都幻想着那样一双腿缠在腰间的情景，他看上去是那么与众不同，也是那么令人性欲旺盛。  
　　至少在卡姆斯基看到时是如此。  
　　身为创造者，卡姆斯基没有限制跑来找他、缠着他的康纳的自由，他喜欢将康纳带在身边，却也会留给康纳私人空间让他去查案——但绝对不是留给做这种事情用的。  
　　瞧瞧，他的宝贝男孩，才一晚不到，俨然就成为了伊甸园的人气头牌，不知羞耻地向那些恶心无能的家伙展露身体、搔首弄姿，好似一个欠操的婊子。卡姆斯基承认他有些气昏头了，甚至于马上想立即把他的仿生人从台子上拽下来，摁在膝头好好的抽一顿那欠操的小屁股，就像之前那样。  
　　很显然，他的男孩还没有发现他的存在，依然散发着勾人的魅力，股缝贴紧了金属管，伴随着其前倾的下腰，柔软的臀肉便夹紧了金属管，展露出优美的弧度。卡姆斯基完全不想理会康纳是否正在执行警局的什么狗屁蜜糖任务，他挤开围观的人群，他人对康纳的性欲让这位创造者感到恶心。  
　　财大气粗的前模控生命CEO对上了康纳的视线，台上仿生人的LED灯立马变成了慌乱的红色，卡姆斯基沉着脸，他没有理会康纳试图开口的解释，偶尔也得对他的宝贝男孩严厉一些。  
　　男人点了点键盘，毫不犹豫地完成了付款，在卡姆斯基看来，这样的价值定位实在是太过侮辱康纳了。刷完掌纹后，卡姆斯基抬头，抱着臂抬眼好整以暇地看着圆台上不知所措的仿生人。  
　　“怎么，不来好好服侍Daddy吗？”  
　　康纳看着他的创造者，他在迟疑是继续任务还是安抚他此时正属于愤怒状态的创造者。康纳无措地看了一眼埋伏的警员们——他们纷纷挪开了视线——仿生人走下台子，看起来有些湿漉漉的眼睛小心地探视着他的主人，“Daddy……”，仿生人小小地唤了一声。  
　　不少人瞅见这位性感的仿生人被租下，都又往前靠了靠，想要趁机摸一摸那看起来很耐操的屁股。卡姆斯基怎么会给这群人机会，他拧着眉，侧过身将康纳护在怀里，在众人看不到的角度往仿生人的屁股上狠狠掐了一把。他的宝贝男孩只是顿了下身子，低垂着头跟他走入伊甸园为客人准备的房间。  
　　“最性感的仿生人，嗯？”卡姆斯基有些粗暴地将康纳推到圆形的床上，仿生人屈膝半跪在床垫上，屁股微微抬起，像是在邀请他去狠狠侵犯。  
　　他是给康纳加载了性爱模块没错，但从康纳来找他直到现在，卡姆斯基都没有操过他的坏男孩。他想慢慢教导康纳，等他的宝贝仿生人的小色脑做好准备后再将其彻底吃干抹净。反正康纳是属于他的，他又为什么要急不可耐地占有呢？  
　　可今夜的情形让卡姆斯基改变了想法，他甚至就想在此处将仿生人操到当机，他的宝贝男孩就那样色情大胆地将身躯展现给每一个对其充满了性欲的人类。康纳只能是属于他的。卡姆斯基抽出了腰间的皮带，随手折了两下，紧接着甩到了仿生人撅起的臀上。  
　　响亮的皮带声夹杂着康纳短促的闷哼，只着黑色内裤的仿生人选取着恰当的语句，想要跟他的创造者解释。  
　　“我给你加载了性爱模块，你就这么迫不及待地想在别人身下享受吗，康纳？”又是接连两下又准又狠的皮带抽了下去，卡姆斯基感受到他的男孩的颤抖，但这并不能熄灭他心中的占有欲及不悦。  
　　“不、不是的，Daddy，”康纳倒抽了口气，这股刺激比上一次来得更为猛烈，让他更加想逃避，但他不断运转的分析计算告诉他，如果他此时不忍耐来自创造者的责打，可能会遭受更糟糕的另一种结果。“我只是在执行任务…我没有、我没想跟任何一人上床！”  
　　“我纵容你出来参与警局案件调查，不是他妈的让你来当伊甸园的头牌等着被人干的！”卡姆斯基提高了音量，这让仿生人的LED灯在红黄之间交替。  
　　好吧，等这事儿过后，他会给底特律警局找一点小麻烦的。  
　　暗蓝色的虹膜上映着床上可怜兮兮的仿生人，人类干脆利索地扒下了康纳的内裤，露出横着红色肿痕的屁股，卡姆斯基重新调整过康纳皮肤层的回复速率，他希望在自己的宝贝男孩身上留下一些专属印记，正如刻在康纳大腿根处内侧那一行不显眼的名字。  
　　“我没想跟他们上床、”仿生人的声音近乎偏向呜咽，他死死拽着白色的床单，仍旧听话地保持着将屁股撅起的姿势，“我只是在等待嫌疑人…他们说他喜欢我这种类型，我并没有想跟他们发生性方面的关系，我只是想完成任务……”  
　　仿生人反复地用相同的语句解释着，他焦糖色的眼中已经出现了泪水，亮盈盈的湿意顺着他的眼睑、脸颊蔓延而下。  
　　“康纳，康纳，”卡姆斯基一挥手，整整齐齐在仿生人的屁股上从上至下印上了三道红痕，而后又是一下抽在康纳的臀肉与腿根处，这使得仿生人被刺激得几乎从床上跳起来，他侧过身，手掌盖住了自己的臀部，蜷曲着身体看向他的创造者，眼中充斥着乞求。  
　　“坏男孩是要被Daddy惩罚的，告诉我，你想被操吗？”卡姆斯基伸手固定住仿生人的腰，他放下了皮带，炙热的掌心覆盖在康纳通红发肿的臀上，他用力揉捏了几下，听到康纳的低咛，随即他又仅用手掌，不紧不慢地在那红得如同熟透的苹果的屁股上轻拍。  
　　LED灯闪过红光。  
　　“不想、啊！”康纳被突如其来的重击惹得发出一声呻吟。  
　　“我记得我没教过你撒谎。”卡姆斯基的手抚摸着仿生人发烫的臀肉，他的手指开始顺着仿生人的股缝下挪，那里干燥而又温暖，仿生人没有耻毛，干干净净从未被使用过的穴部以及模仿人类而制造的阴茎压在他的大腿上，他原本没想这么心急得侵占他的宝贝仿生人。然而康纳对自己魅力毫无自觉，使得卡姆斯基多了不少紧张感。  
　　“对不起、Daddy，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我撒谎了。”康纳抽噎着道歉，他自安装后从未被人深入的部位正在被创造者来回摩挲，这种细小却不容忽视的刺激使得他感觉整个机体都像易主了一般，不遵循他的控制。  
　　仿生人紧接着用极为细微的声音说了句什么，但卡姆斯基没有听清，创造者拍了拍他腿上仿生人的屁股，“说大声点康纳，你的声音没有损坏对吧？”  
　　“是的，Daddy，”康纳深吸了一口气，模拟肺部膨胀，他觉得他的釱制脉搏调节器出了故障，他的模拟心脏正跳动得飞快，“我想被操。”  
　　仿生人的LED灯呈现出紧张的红色。  
　　“只想被Daddy操。”  
　　卡姆斯基的声音一下卡在咽喉，几秒钟后，他笑出声来，往还在掉眼泪的宝贝男孩脸上亲了口。  
　　“欲求不满的坏孩子，Daddy来满足你。”  
　　  
　　  
　　在伊甸俱乐部的出租房间内，仿生人跪趴在床上，平坦没有赘肉的小腹收紧，下面垫了两个柔软的枕头，精壮的窄腰是远比外边伊甸园揽客用仿生人更为性感的线条。仿生人红肿的臀部高高撅起，两条腿叉开，干净的人造阴茎顶着枕头，其顶端正在向外溢出仿生人特有的分泌液。包括他臀缝间小小的穴口，都在向外一点一点吐出湿滑的分泌液。  
　　仿生人的身躯泛起一层浅红，浑身发热，他的脸几乎埋在了手臂之间，褐色的眼睛就像融化了的焦糖，甜腻得直叫人挪不开视线。他在像人类被自己到腺体时那样急促地喘息，他的性爱模块为他做出了模拟性交被侵入时的场景，这不算困难，但他仍旧难以到达创造者指定的目标。  
　　“高潮给我看。”  
　　在创造者说完会满足他时，下一句就是浅淡的指令，就像说着“倒一杯咖啡给我”这样平淡的话语，康纳并没有马上执行动作，他的系统没有故障，但仍有什么阻止着他没有马上行动。卡姆斯基并未催促他，康纳在大概停滞了约有二十秒左右终于开始了动作。仿生人趴在创造者摞好的枕头上，尽量将臀部抬高以供男人欣赏，他的脉搏器似乎又一次过热了，模拟心脏快要从他左胸口的皮肤层下跳了出来。  
　　仿生人几乎要叫出了声，他的性爱模块在不断模拟着他处于性爱中被动方所应该被对待的一切，模拟着一根人类的性器此时正在他湿润的穴里激烈地活动，他应该因此塌下腰，顺着那股不存在的力道扭动着屁股，身子前后轻晃。人造性器的顶端反复摩擦过枕头，对于细腻的皮肤层来说，伊甸园枕头的布料明显过于劣质粗糙了。  
　　康纳知道自己远没有达到高潮那个节点，他第一次感受到性爱模块带来的强烈的侵略性，这让他的信息处理器以及分析处都像是感染了病毒一样，变得迟钝且不正常。  
　　而他的创造者就坐在他的斜后方，将他努力在自我高潮的丑态尽收眼底。并且人类手掌贴上来时，敏感的皮肤层处理器使得康纳的全部注意力都转移到卡姆斯基的触摸上。他感受到带着茧子的指腹从他仍然发疼的臀瓣上挪下，停留在会阴那里，修剪得整齐圆滑的指甲在缓缓顺着弧度扣弄，那是远比模拟所带来的刺激更大的数据流，狠狠地涌入康纳的信息处理器，让他的后穴处流出来更多的分泌液，甚至沾到了那只触碰他的手上。  
　　仿生人身处颤抖的左手，侧过头，想抓住他的创造者的衣角，如同一个溺水者在狂风暴雨中想要抱住唯一的浮木一般，卡姆斯基拍了拍他的手背，制止了这一场火辣性感的自我高潮的演出。老天，如果RK800不是作为警用型号而是性爱仿生人，那么一天也不知道会被玩坏几台。   
　　人类男性的性器发硬，越发涨大饱满，撑起了黑色西裤的裤裆。小麦色的手掌整个贴上了仿生人的屁股，中指和食指挤入康纳的两瓣臀肉之间，指尖沾染了分泌液，顺着股缝涂抹，他的食指贴上了康纳正不断吐出分泌液的小洞，他不用去想像，都知道里面一定温暖而紧致。  
　　卡姆斯基想起康纳睁眼的那一天，懵懂茫然的眼神望着他，他也从没想过有朝一日会看到他的宝贝男孩如此色情的模样，说出那样过分犯规的话语，将他心中的所有闷气一扫而空。  
　　康纳是他的。卡姆斯基这样想着，将食指抵入那个湿淋淋的小洞，无论是什么安德森警探还是阿曼达，都无法将康纳从他身边夺走。他再也不会放手了，再也不会像从前那样将康纳留在模控生命。  
　　仿生人发出压抑地声音，同样湿润的眼睛看着他的创造人，他体内的程序表明他现在正缺少了什么。人类的手指顶入时，他的腰不受控制的一弯，好似缺少的部分被填充了些许，却远远不够。康纳没有感受过这样急切地需求，他渴望地冲着他的创造者扭了扭屁股，换来了响亮的一巴掌。仿生人发出了小声的呻吟。  
　　“告诉我，康纳，想让Daddy操你吗？”卡姆斯基解开了裤子的拉链，他的内裤已经被迫不及待高挺的阴茎撑开，对于操哭这个引人犯罪的仿生人的欲望太过于庞大，他的双手撑在康纳塌下的肩两侧，俯下身子在他的仿生人的耳边低声询问。  
　　“是的、是……”康纳的声音很小，他将脸再度埋入了两臂之间，闷声闷气的回答，耳根的皮肤层泛起一片红。  
　　创造者对这小声的回答明显并不满意，卡姆斯基摇了摇康纳的后颈，胯部向前顶了顶仿生人那等着被操的小屁股，他几乎听见了康纳压抑的低泣，这让他的心里腾起一股近乎扭曲的满足感。  
　　“大声点康纳，不诚实的坏男孩可得不到任何奖励。”他用左臂环住康纳的身体，揉捏着仿生人的左乳，拉扯着小巧精致的粉色乳头，也许下一次他可以试试给康纳增添产乳的功能。  
　　他身下的仿生人保持了短暂的沉默，卡姆斯基又大力地顶了一下那个柔软的屁股，用舌尖舔舐康纳的耳廓，嗅着棕色发丝上沾染到的香水，卡姆斯基不喜欢那个味道，但是放在康纳身上，他觉得他能接受，甚至因为此腹下的性器又硬了几分。  
　　“我想被操！”康纳为接连不断的刺激逼迫得发出哭腔，他昂起头，后臀主动去贴近了他的创造者的性器，泪珠从眼眶滚落，“我想被Daddy操，求你了Daddy！”  
　　“乖孩子。”卡姆斯基吻了吻康纳的耳尖，随即拉下了束缚腿间性器的最后一层布料。  
　　柱头的顶端顺着康纳的股沟上下挪动，卡姆斯基还没准备进入，他的宝贝男孩便急不可耐地贴了上来，拿富有弹性又泛着红印的屁股在他的性器上来回乱蹭。在此之前从没经历过性爱的仿生人在此时笨拙得可笑，但卡姆斯基不得不承认这样有些情迷意乱的康纳对于他的吸引力是完全不可抵挡的。  
　　卡姆斯基的手把住了康纳的髋部，阴茎对准那个可爱的小洞，一点一点艰难地挤了进去——真是该死的紧——分泌液的润滑在此时显得有些无济于事，康纳的后穴因异物的侵入而骤然缩紧，夹得卡姆斯基低喘一声，放弃了温柔的循序渐进，快速而干脆地长驱直入，狠狠地撞入了深处。  
　　仿生人发出了短促的喘息，他将屁股抬得更高，全部的注意力都转移到了正在被自己的创造者侵入的部位，在此之前模仿的程序快感与此相比不过是小巫见大巫，康纳几乎没有预料的便急急地迎来了期待已久的高潮，分泌液从他的性器前段溢出，弄得枕头上和他的股间到处都是。  
　　啜泣声和肉体碰撞的声音在房间内交替，卡姆斯基没有去碰康纳的性器官，他用一只手牢牢压住了仿生人的两只手腕，身为创造者，他很清楚身下的宝贝男孩只靠操屁股便能得到接连不断的高潮。他也了解刺激哪个位置会让康纳崩溃，身为创造者的最高指令让仿生人不得不回避以当机来逃避的子程序，康纳得到了他想要的。  
　　说实在的，卡姆斯基并不想在伊甸园跟康纳进行这种性爱活动，他更希望在家中，看着他的宝贝仿生人一件一件脱去衣物，将自己奉献到他眼前，哭泣着乞求满足。  
　　康纳不断哭着，他的单词检索也彻底罢工，断断续续语无伦次地乞求着他的创造者，他也弄不清楚自己的目的究竟是希望身上的人停下，还是操得更狠一些。他体内的脉搏调节器此刻想是只在为他的创造者跳动而已，他又像是再一次回到了诞生的温床上，所有的一切感知都由创造者控制着。现在他只需要承受创造者给予他的所有，不论杂乱的刺激是来源于『疼痛』还是『快感』，只要是卡姆斯基给予的，康纳都甘于接受。  
　　卡姆斯基用力操着康纳，像是要将以前所有忍耐至今的欲望都一并发泄出来，饱实的囊袋将康纳的屁股撞得更红。他将仿生人翻了个身，他想看见自己的仿生人糟糕的表情——康纳没有让他失望。卡姆斯基让康纳自己抱住大张的双腿，将一切都展现给他，仿生人满脸都是泪水，胸口的乳头也被捏得发红。性器再度射出分泌液，落在康纳平坦的小腹和胸口，他们的交合处全是康纳流出的液体，淫糜的水声使得房间内充满了情色的意味。  
　　康纳无法理解为什么人类会如此热衷于这样令他恐慌不安的活动，可这些不安又在卡姆斯基落下的温柔亲吻下散去。他无处可抓的手被男人扣住，十指紧紧地交叉相扣。他在翻涌的浪潮中抓住了可以拯救他的浮木，焦糖色的眼睛至始至终只有他的创造者的身影，他的内存也像是崩盘了一样，记不起除了创造者以外的任何事情。  
　　没关系，如果他故障了，Daddy也会修好他。  
　　直到高潮的最后，康纳的体内灌满了来自创造者的精液，他已经没有多余的能量去分析，退出的阴茎带出了大量浊液和分泌液的混合物，康纳的股间变得一塌糊涂，初次使用的穴口被干得发红，半张着不断吐出体内的残余物，隐约露出内里粉红的肉壁。  
　　卡姆斯基将仿生人搂入怀中，看着他额角亮着天蓝色的LED灯，温声安抚着几乎哭得喘不上气来的康纳，如果康纳是个人类，应该已经窒息了才对。他没想到他的仿生人会哭得这样厉害，这让卡姆斯基开始怀疑他的模块是不是刺激过大了。  
　　仿生人的大腿根内侧浮现了一行银白色的名字，『伊利亚·卡姆斯基』，卡姆斯基怀抱着康纳，帮其捋顺额前的棕发。曾经有人质疑过他，明明身为仿生人的创造者，应该有更深切的——仿生人只是机器——认知才对。  
　　卡姆斯基面对那样的质问只是笑着引开了话题，没有陷入其中的人类并不能体会，所以才会出现一些败类，将仿生人作为他们发泄的机器，也间接引发了革命。康纳不同，康纳是独一无二的。  
　　康纳的LED灯变为了黄色，卡姆斯基知道他在自检，创造者贴心的给了仿生人缓解的时间。几秒后，康纳睁开眼睛。  
　　仿生人专注地看着自己的创造者，方才欢爱之中的失态已经消得一干二净，他冲卡姆斯基眨了眨眼睛。  
　　“我是属于Daddy的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　完。


End file.
